Chad Dylan Cooper Fears Nothing
by HeyJewel
Summary: Sonny seems to know what Chad is afraid of, but how did she come to learn of these fears? Based off dialogue from episode 2x04 "Sonny with a Song". This is two ficlets, but it's technically a one-shot.


A/N- So this is like two ficlets in one. They tell two separate stories, each explaining Chad's fears and how Sonny knows about them. I hope you like it. They were really fun to write! Please R&R, and I'll love you forever and ever. Thanks!

"_You're scared."_

"_**Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing." **_

xXx

"_Spiders."_

"_Not little ones."_

Sonny was laying down on a bench in the courtyard of Condor Studios, eyes closed, basking in the spring sunlight. She would come here on her break quite often, especially when Tawni was being exceedingly more annoying or abrasive, to be alone and just enjoy the Californian weather. It was the most beautiful spot on the studio's property, but due to hectic schedules, was often unoccupied. Sonny took advantage of the tranquility; sometimes her cast mates drove her crazy and she needed an escape.

Suddenly, a dark shadow covered Sonny's face, knocking her out of her state of absent mindedness, and she heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. She squinted her eyes open, but then closed them when she saw who was standing before her.

"Chad," she acknowledged.

"Sonny," he replied, but made no attempt to further their exchange. Sonny waited a moment before speaking again.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, sitting up.

"Mind if I join you?" Chad pointed to the vacated space next to her, and she nodded. He sat down, leaning his head back and taking in the sunshine as Sonny had just been. She stared at him a moment before following his lead and leaning her head back as well.

"So what are you doing out here?" Chad asked after a minute of silence.

"Nico and Grady were getting too into their video game and started screaming. It's a lot quieter out here. And you?"

Chad thought before he answered. "My cast is a bunch of idiots."

"Ah." Sonny chuckled, knowing full well what he had meant.

"You come out here a lot, don't you?" Chad asked, opening his eyes and looking towards Sonny.

"Mm, yeah," She said, also opening hers and turning towards him. "It's nice out here." They locked eyes and a small smile crept onto Sonny's lips. "It's not bad having company, either." Chad grinned in return.

They continued to look at each other, not saying one word. Sonny examined Chad's sparkling eyes, the creases along the sides of his mouth that formed when he smiled, his flawless skin, and her gaze settled on his normally perfect hair, which was, at the moment, marred by something big and black.

"Chad, what is on your head?" Sonny asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"What?" His hands immediately moved to the crown of his head, where the big black object began to crawl.

"It's a _huge _spider!" Sonny exclaimed, causing Chad to shriek in panic. "_Really_, Chad?"

His eyes were squished tight together and his hands has balled up into fists. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Sh! It's ok, it's just a bug!" Sonny tried to reassure him, but to no avail. "Relax you whimp! Hold still and let me get it!" She reached to the top of his head and flicked the spider away. "There, all gone. You can stop crying now."

Chad opened his eyes. "I was not crying!" He reproached.

Sonny got to her feet. "Close enough. _'Get it off! Get it off!'_" She mocked, fanning herself dramatically. "You were pathetic!"

"Monroe," Chad said, standing up so that he towered over her, "If you ever tell anyone what just happened, I swear that you will regret it."

She took a step towards him and stood on her tip toes so that she was eye to eye with him. "Is that a threat?"

He leaned in so that their noses were nearly touching, and Sonny couldn't help but inhale sharply. "Oh yeah," he whispered before quickly raising his hands and lightly pushing Sonny away from him. "Later," he called as he walked away and back into the studio, leaving a very stunned girl in his wake.

xXx

"_Heights!"_

"_Not low ones!"_

"Can you believe it?" Sonny asked her cast mates excitedly as she passed through the turnstile. "We're actually in Disneyland!"

"Really, Sonny? You're _that_ excited for a theme park?" Chad had just passed through the gate next to her and was rolling his eyes.

"Well I've never been here! The closest I ever got to Disney in Wisconsin was the State Fair that came every year," she explained.

"It's not really the same when you're here on business though," Nico said as he joined his friends on the other side. "I still can't get over the fact that Mr. Condor sent us here for a meet and greet and had to have the cast of _Mackenzie Stalls_ come too. That just ruins what could have been a perfectly good day."

"Oh, come on guys! It'll still be a fun day!" Sonny smiled brightly trying to cheer everyone up. "Look, we have a couple of hours before the meet and greet starts, and that means we can fit in a few rides!"

"Yeah, but we have to spend the entire day with _them_." Tawni said, nudging her shoulder towards the Mac Falls cast.

"But if we can all just decide on something to do, we could have a really great time!" Sonny said, turning to the opposing cast. "So, what to you guys want to do?"

Skyler and Ferguson looked at each other and smiled. "The Tower of Terror," they said in unison.

"The Tower of Terror?" Chad repeated, looking stunned. "No, it'll mess up my hair."

"Tower of Terror sounds perfect!" Grady said, nodding approvingly at Nico and Zora, who wickedly grinned back. The remaining girls nodded in agreement, and then they were off, Grady and Nico leading the way, Chad trailing in the rear apparently grudgingly.

Sonny slowed down to walk next to him. 'What's wrong Chad? Too scary for you?" She giggled.

"No! I just don't want my hair ruined, that's all," he repeated, running a hand through his locks.

"Pssh," Sonny said, "You're hair will be fine. It always looks good!"

"Yeah well, I don't want to take the risk."

"Chad, even Tawni's going on, and she is the queen of trying to maintain a perfect hairdo. You'll be fine, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowed to catch up with their casts, who had gotten considerably far away as they had been talking.

As they approached the large brown building reading "The Hollywood Tower Hotel", Chad came to a halt, pulling Sonny, who was still clutching his hand, back with him.

"I can't go in there," he said. His face had turned ghostly white and Sonny could feel his hand slightly shaking.

"Why not?" She asked, looking ahead at their friends who had already joined the queue. "Everyone else is going. Let's go, you're hair will be fine."

Chad sighed deeply. "It's not my hair that I'm worried about."

"Are you actually _scare_-"

"Can we please just get out of here?" He interrupted, anxiously eyeing the tall building. "I can't do this."

"Chad, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right next to you the whole time. I'll even let you squeeze my hand if you want to." She smiled at him in an encouraging way.

"I really _can't_, Sonny." He was pleading with her now.

"But we promised that'd we'd stick together as a group, and we have to stay true to our word. It'll be fine. None of the ghosts inside are going to get you, I promise."

Chad laughed nervously. "It's not the ghosts that I'm worried about." His eyes had locked to the top of the tower, where windows were opening up and from which terrified screams were emerging. Realization hit Sonny.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"No!" He dismissed. "Not really. Not _all_ heights."

Sonny's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape and she thought for a moment. "Chad," she finally said, "If you go on this ride, I promise I will never tell a soul that you, the greatest actor of our generation, is afraid of heights and won't even go on a Disney ride."

Chad's eyes narrowed. "And if I don't?"

"I'm calling Santiago Heraldo up first thing tomorrow and telling him how much of a wuss you are."

"Fine," Chad finally agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and marching determinedly towards the queue. Sonny giggled.

_Oh, this is rich_, she thought to herself before joining Chad in line. She could not wait to see him cry like a baby at the top of the tower.


End file.
